criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
When in Rome/Transcript
In Ancient Rome, in 37 BCE... Jack Archer: No-one else from T.I.M.E. was ever stranded in the past, ... We're making history! Amy: Yes, having a time machine is a first at the agency. Thankfully Kai, our technician, is working on fixing the machine's time reactor circuits. Amy: But for that, he needs a large amount of gold... Which is why we're in Rome... Amy: We know gold was sent here from Gaul... It should never have been seized in the first place, but history is now full of glitches! Jack: At least stealing this gold to repair our time machine means we'd be fixing history a little, right? It's a win-win situation! Amy: Exactly. The problem is that we first need to get the gold from Octavian! Jack: Right. Octavian's Julius Caesar's heir... And he'll soon become Emperor, although he doesn't know that yet! Amy: Zara already found out where Octavian is... at the Circus Maximus, for the chariot races. Jack: Oh, the Circus Maximus? The giant arena where they held the games? Sweet! , let's go! Chapter 1 Investigate Circus Maximus Box. (Jack is seen wearing a Roman centurion outfit throughout the case.) Jack Archer: , the bad news is that Octavian isn't here... The WORSE news is that this woman is dead! Jack: She's obviously been strangled, what with those deep marks on her neck, I- Octavian: You must be the Centurions sent to deal with this. By Mars, you must discover who killed Flavia Pulchra! Jack: Ah... Great Consul Octavian, it's an honor to meet you in person. We'll certainly deal with the murder of... did you say Flavia? Octavian: Yes! She was a supporter of my political opponent, Mark Antony, and I will NOT have people say I killed her. Jack: Certainly, Great Consul! And if you're willing to spare us some of your time, we'd appreciate hearing more about her! (Octavian leaves.) Jack: Well, this wasn't part of the plan... but we need to stay on Octavian's good side if we want him to tell us where the gold is! Jack (sending a message on his tablet): Okay, , I'll send Amy a quick message to let her know what's happening, and then we can get to work! Jack: Good catch, that fruit bowl was spilled... Most likely during a struggle between the victim and her killer! Searching through it could provide a lead. Jack: And remember to pretend to be loyal Roman soldiers when we ask Octavian about the victim! Talk to Octavian about the victim. Octavian: Centurion , people are whispering that I am responsible for Flavia's murder, just because she was my political opponent! Octavian: I invited that noblewoman to watch the chariot races from my lounge... By Jupiter, I should have known I would regret it! Jack: Were you the only ones in the lounge? Octavian: Yes. I left to go... relieve myself somewhere private. And when I returned, she was dead! Jack: Could anyone else have come in? Octavian: People come to pay their respects to me, as it should be. Octavian: Flavia didn't respect me as much as she should have! She arrived late, saying she had gotten distracted at the main square! Jack: The square? I agree, Centurion , we should go there next! We thank you, Great Consul Octavian. Investigate Roman Fountain. Jack: , this earring... Isn't it the same as what the victim was wearing? And one of them was missing! Jack: There seems to be some substance on it... Let's take a sample! Jack: You're right, this box has a representation of the Circus on it. That's where the murder happened! But then what's it doing out here? I'll let you open it. Jack: And what are these pieces of wood, ? Putting them back together could provide a lead! Examine Earring. Jack: Let's send the sample you got from the victim's earring to Theo, ! Analyze Orange Substance. Theo: I hope Kai fixes the reactor soon, ... This time machine wasn't built for a team to actually LIVE in! Theo: It only has TWO showers! Seems rather problematic. We had five at my parents' place! Jack: Right, Zara told us about your "rough" childhood. Theo (blushing): Oh, Zara talks about me? Theo: Anyway! The sample you found on the victim's earring was body oil. The Ancient Romans would use it to clean themselves. They'd lather it on and then scrape some off, taking the dirt with it. Theo: Your victim, and her other earring, didn't have any oil. Your killer is the one who left this fresh sample! Jack: The killer might think they can wash away their sins with body oil, but the stink of their crime will lead straight to them! Examine Broken Board. Jack: This artwork looks like some kind of promotional ad. That guy must be a chariot racer! Says here his name is "Scorpius." Jack: But you're right, , there's also some graffiti... mentioning our victim! It says, "Ferus est dixit Flavia." Lemme check the dictionary... Jack (searching through his tablet, blushing): Oh! It means "Flavia recommends this stallion." Jack: Sounds pretty saucy, I agree! Okay, , seems like we need to have a chat with this... "stallion!" Ask Scorpius how he knew the victim. Jack (yelling): You there, Scorpius, we need to talk to you before your race! Scorpius: No need to shout, Centurions. Scorpius the slave is staying out here today, not racing in the Circus. Scorpius broke his arm, see? Jack: So Scorpius hasn't- I mean, YOU have not been to the Circus at all today? Not even to see Flavia? Scorpius: The noblewoman? No. And she would be seated in the lounge, where slaves are not allowed. Jack: That's where she was found... murdered! Scorpius: Flavia's... dead? Jack: I'm afraid so. We know she referred to you as a stallion... It appears that you had an intimate relationship! Scorpius: Oh, centurions, it was certainly a joke! Highborn ladies such as Flavia are not for Scorpius... I would never touch any of them! Jack: I see. Thank you for your time, Scorpius. Centurion knows where to find you if we have any more questions. Examine Wooden Box. Jack: There was a glass in that box... Reminds me of the type of thing you'd get in a souvenir shop! Jack: Oh, that's exactly what it is! And you're right, , there's a name on it... This souvenir glass belongs to "Marcus Brutus." Jack: Wait, Brutus is still alive?! Jack: In our original timeline, Brutus killed Caesar with other senators... A crime for which they all got executed shortly afterwards. Jack: But because a rogue time traveler killed Caesar three years early, Brutus didn't commit any crime! Which means nobody killed him for revenge! Man, history's outta whack! Jack: I agree, , since he's alive and here, we should ask Brutus if he's seen anything regarding the murder! Talk to Brutus. Brutus: , Centurion ... You're finally back in Rome. Brutus: Tell me, do you also feel out of place? Words cannot describe it, but something feels... wrong. As though I wasn't meant to be here... Jack: We understand the feeling, Brutus, more than you know! But we're actually looking into another murder, that of Flavia- Brutus: Pah! I'm not surprised that woman got herself killed. She was a little too vocal about country affairs. I would always avoid her at political gatherings. Brutus: Flavia would be courteous to your face but spit on your back! You never knew what her agenda was... But it was never good! Examine Spilled Fruit Bowl. Jack: There was a necklace in that fruit bowl, ... What a peculiar shape... Jack (searching through his tablet): Apparently it's a bulla: a pendant parents gave their children! Girls wore theirs until their wedding day... Jack: You're right, . Our victim is surely too old to have one, so this can't be hers. Revealing the name on the bulla will tell us who it belongs to! Examine Faded Writing. Jack: , this pendant belongs to a certain Claudia Pulchra... Wait, Pulchra? She must be related to our victim! Jack: And since bullas were worn by children, Claudia is most likely Flavia's daughter. Jack: We can't avoid it, . Let's inform Claudia of her mother's death. Inform Claudia of her mother's death. Claudia: Kind centurions, what do you seek? I am a priestess of Vesta, goddess of the hearth, and must return to the temple to feed to flame that protects Rome. Jack: Oh, we didn't know Flavia's daughter was a priestess... Jack: Vestal, we deliver sad news. Your mother has been murdered. Claudia: My mother?! Murdered? Claudia: By Vesta, who committed such a terrible act? My poor mother! Jack: Can you think of anyone besides Octavian who would wish your mother harm? Claudia: Mother was active in life and politics, so there might be someone... But I have no-one in mind! Autopsy Victim's Body. Janis: , did you cross paths with Nebet on your way in? I assumed someone from Ancient Egypt would be interested in watching me work - they were all about mummification, after all! Janis: But she didn't seem to enjoy any of it... Not even when I got the intestines cut intact! She turned green and ran off! Jack: Uh, I kind of understand why someone wouldn't like the look of human intestines... Jack: But I'd be wary of Nebet if I were you, Janis. She snuck into the time machine before we left Egypt, which is super problematic. Janis: Oh, but she's a sweet girl. Anyway, back to your victim. She fought her attacker while getting strangled, so the killer bashed her head against a table... which explains the blood. Janis: But blood's not the only red liquid I found. There was also some red Pompeian wine along her neck and down her back. Janis: Your killer obviously had poured themselves a drink before committing the murder! Jack: The killer drinks Pompeian wine? Fitting, since they seem to have a thirst for blood! Later, aboard the time machine... Jack: Okay, , let's recap. We came to Rome looking for the gold Octavian got from Gaul, only to find a woman dead in his Circus Maximus lounge. Orlando: Ah, yes! This time period in Roman history was marked by the struggle for power between Octavian and Mark Antony. Orlando: Both men viewed themselves as Caesar's successors. Octavian would inevitably win, but not before a lot of bloodshed. Jack: Well, blood may have already been shed on that score. Anyway, we had to inform the victim's daughter, a Vestal priestess... Orlando: You met an actual Vestal Virgin?! They were a big deal in Rome, you know. Having your daughter become one was very prestigious. Jack: Well, our victim was clearly noble and politically influential... All this investigation needs is a little nudity to become stereotypically Roman! (Zara is seen wearing a Roman centurion outfit throughout the case.) Zara: Looks like I'm about to make your Ancient Roman dreams come true, then! Zara: I've found out that your victim hosted an orgy last night! Chapter 2 Jack Archer: , we came to Rome to get the gold to repair our time machine, but have ended up investigating another murder! Jack: Flavia, a politically active noblewoman, was strangled in a Circus box belonging to her powerful opponent, the future emperor, Octavian. Jack: To be honest, it's not like- Zara: , boy do I have some exciting information! Zara: Turns out that your victim was known for hosting orgies! She had one just last night at her villa! Jack: An orgy? Those parties with tons of food, lots of naked people and other shenanigans? Imagine what might've happened there, ! Jack: I guess we'd better go see if any clues were left at the victim's villa! Investigate Roman Atrium. Jack: I'm surprised you managed to find anything in this mess, ! I guess the victim's last night on earth was pretty wild! Jack: What are these pieces of leather? I agree, we better put them back together! Jack: And there's a pretty metal box, which- Balbina: Oooooh, what'you doing with my box of parmingo... flermin... flamingo tongues, handssssome? Hadn't noticed you at this pa-party! Jack: The party is very much over. The hostess has been murdered! Balbina (drops her wine chalice): Flavia?! Murdered? Balbina: By Ba-Bacchus, I need the tongues from that box! They'll rester... restore my wits! Jack: Alright, we'll open the box and get you those tongues. Then you'll answer some questions! Examine Torn Leather. Jack: This sheet of leather has writing on it, and at the top is our victim's name! Jack: There's too much to translate, . We better send this straight to Penelope! Analyze Latin Text. Penelope: , that leather sheet you sent me was amazing! It's inspired me for one of my stories! Jack: Stories? What are you writing? Can we read them? Penelope: Read them? I... My stories aren't meant to be read, . I wouldn't want to bore you with them! Penelope: This sheet, on the other hand, is fascinating! See, Romans believed in gods from the heavens, but also from hell... the ones they'd summon for curses. Penelope: They'd write a curse on a leather sheet, like this one, roll it up and put a nail through it. It's usually a list of the various body parts they wish to curse! Penelope: But this curse sheet is more poetic. Listen to this, "I commend the gods curse Flavia. Let a rope tighten around her throat till her breathing ceases." Jack: "Rope tighten around her throat?" That's how she was murdered! The killer wrote this curse! Penelope: What's interesting about this profanation is that it's the same writing style as the poet Catullus, who died decades ago. Penelope: Your killer must read a lot of his work to mimic Catullus style so well. Jack: The killer may find peace while reading Catullus poetry, but will find justice for Flavia's murder! Jack: All this talk of strangulation makes me crave some fresh air. How about we return to the square for more clues? Investigate Chariot. Jack: , seems odd to have our victim's name on a burlap sack... hopefully it's not another curse! It says, "Flavia, hoc quidnam est quod fecisti mihi." Jack (searching through his tablet): Let's see... It means, "Flavia, how could you do this to me!" Who wrote that? Jack: There's some powder on it, let's vacuum a sample! Jack: And you never know what got mixed up in the trash. Let's pinch our noses and dig in, ! Examine Burlap Sack. Jack: Let's head back to the time machine to put that powder from the burlap shack under the microscope, ! Examine White Powder. Jack: That powder from the sack was spelt flour... Can't say it helps figure out who wrote the angry message! Nebet: Sorry, . I was heading out to search for some ingredients when I heard you talk about spelt flour. That's a very respectable flour! Jack: I'd forgotten you were here. Certainly didn't expect you to pop up during an investigation! What's this about "respectable" flour? Is there a "disrespectable" kind? Nebet: Well, priests and priestesses use spelt flour when baking tributes for the gods! Jack: We know of one priestess, Claudia, the victim's daughter! She must be the one who wrote this angry message! Nebet: I'm glad I could be of help to you, ! (Nebet leaves.) Jack: Well, ... I still don't quite trust Nebet, but I'll admit that she brings valuable insight! Okay, let's go see Claudia! Ask Claudia why she was mad at her mother. Jack: Claudia, we know you were angry with your mother. We found you wrote to her on this... burlap sack! Claudia: I know, it was foolish of me to vent my frustration that way. But one day, while baking Vesta's offering, I snapped! Claudia: You see, I never wanted to become a priestess! My mother sent me to the temple against my will when I was seven years old! Claudia: Having a Vestal in the family added to her prestige... never mind that my life had to be put on hold for thirty years! Claudia: I'm not allowed to love! And everything I do is for Vesta. I clean myself with body oil for Vesta, I drink Pompeian wine for Vesta... Claudia: Reading Catullus poems is my only release. Claudia: By Quiritis, I deserved to have a full life, with a mother who truly cared for me. But instead, I got Flavia. Jack: We are sorry to hear you are so unhappy, Claudia. I do pray you didn't let your feelings take over and make you do something you would regret! Examine Trash Pile. Jack: There was a bronze coin amongst that trash! And it has Flavia's face on it... Jack: Strange, , I thought only Roman leaders had their faces on coins. Let's send this one to Orlando! Analyze Bronze Coin. Orlando: , what's Octavian like? He's famous for being very handsome, but also very smug! Jack: Well, it's been a while since we've seen him... He's not my favorite person. Orlando: I heard he falls "ill" before a battle, conveniently making it impossible for him to leave his bed. And yet he calls himself a military man! Jack: Sure... but does any of this have to do with the coin we sent you? Orlando: Yes! You see, the coin wasn't made to honor Flavia, but to slander her. And the only one with the power to order such a thing is Octavian himself. Orlando: The writing on it says, "Fugimus politica, stultus mulier!" Which means "Stay out of politics, stupid woman!" Jack: Well, we already knew that Octavian resented Flavia's involvement in politics because she supported Mark Antony's bid for power instead of his. Jack: He played reasonable about it, even said he'd invited her to his Circus box out of politeness. But publicly slandering her isn't polite! Jack: , we'd better seek another audience with Octavian! Confront Octavian about slandering the victim. Jack: Great Consul Octavian, it has come to our attention that you detested Flavia even more than you let on! You made a coin specifically to humiliate her. Octavian: I did. It was the easiest way to sway the people of Rome against her, and it needed to happen before... Never mind. Jack: Before what, Great Consul? Why act against Flavia now? Octavian: Well, there isn't an upcoming vote in the Senate... to decide who shall get command of the Eastern army, Mark Antony or me... Octavian: And Flavia was persuading every senator to vote for that wretched Antony! She needed to be stopped, by Jupiter! Jack: And now, she has been stopped. Octavian: Centurion , I wouldn't be so common as to kill Flavia in my own Circus box! I hoped to convince her to join my side. Octavian: I was willing to share my Pompeian wine, and soothe her ear by reading my favorite Callus poems. I was even ready to gift her some of my body oil! Octavian: But now she's dead, and the senators must not think I did away with her! You better find who is responsible, or I'll have you whipped! Examine Metal Box. Jack: EWWWWW, , are those actual flamingo tongues in that box? Jack: Okay, let's get them to that party lady. She believes it'll sober her up enough to answer our questions! Give Balbina her flamingo tongues. Balbina: I pfank you pfor pfinding my pflamingo tongues, Pfenturion ... I needed to pfem to recover from pflast night's activities! Balbina: I'm incapable of refusing a glass of Pompeian wine... or ten! Jack: Did Flavia host a lot of parties? Balbina: Oh, yes. My friend Flavia threw fabulous parties... if you had enough stamina! Balbina: Flavia had a gift for knowing what desires needed to be explored. I always admired that about her, ever since we were young! Balbina: To think it was her last one... I shall miss her a great deal! Later, in the square... Jack: There sure is a lot going on in Ancient Rome, ... Including this murder! Jack: It sounds like our victim had a busy life. She was involved in politics, much to Octavian's regret, since she supported his rival.. Jack: ... And was also known for her orgies, according to her friend Balbina. Jack: But she wasn't looked up to as a mother. She sent her daughter away to become a Vestal against her wishes. Jack: Imagine having a parent who- ROAR! Jack: , what's that? Lion: ROOOOOOOAAR! Jack: AAAAAAAH! Chapter 3 Jack Archer: Rome is abuzz about the games and the murder, . And Octavian himself ordered us to find Flavia's killer! Jack: I'm getting tired of blockheads like him telling us what to do, when- ROAR! Lion: ROOOOOOOAAR! Jack: A LION! Help! Lion: GRRRR... Nebet (with Jack): , Jack, be careful! If you make any sudden movement, it'll pounce! Nebet (holding a piece of meat): I'm just coming back from the market, so I have some fresh meat. Here, I'll throw it to the lion! (The lion eats the meat.) Nebet: Now we run! Minutes later... Jack: That was scary! I don't know how you found us, Nebet, but I'm glad you did! Nebet: Miss Amy let me go to the market for supplies, and on my way back I saw you! Nebet: Cleopatra kept some wild beasts in her palace, so I've been around them... but this one was terrifying! Jack: Yes... we'll let the authorities know there's a lion on the loose! Thanks for saving us, Nebet! Nebet: It's the least I could do, kind . You've been so good to me despite my unwanted presence. I've vowed you my loyalty. Jack: Hey, no need to go to such extremes! You don't owe us your life or anything... but you definitely have our gratitude. Jack: Anyway, I guess you better get back to the machine, and and I will take another look at the victim's villa. Investigate Bacchus Statue. Jack: Ooooh, , are those handcuffs? Who used them during the victim's last orgy? Let's reveal the fingerprints! Jack: And what's this rudimentary book? It's locked... Think you can open it? Jack: I agree, we should also put these broken mosaic pieces back together... They could provide a clue! Jack: Handcuffs and broken mosaic... The hours leading up to the murder must've been pretty intense, ! Examine Gold Handcuffs. Jack: Great work revealing those fingerprints, . Now we can check out which one of our suspects handled these handcuffs! Examine Fingerprints. Jack: , the fingerprints on the handcuffs are Scorpius', the chariot racer... So he was at the orgy! Jack: Scorpius denied sleeping with the victim, but it looks like their relationship was amorous... and adventurous! Let's talk to him! Question Scorpius about his relationship with the victim. Jack: Scorpius, you said your relationship with Flavia was platonic, but we know you attended her orgy and engaged in some... adventurous activities! Scorpius: Get those handcuffs away from me! Flavia used them to destroy Scorpius' life! Scorpius: I'll tell you the truth... Yes, Flavia did flame with carnal passion for me. And she gave me coins and gifts, riches for a humble slave... Scorpius: But yesterday, at the orgy, she wanted to try something. With handcuffs. On me! Scorpius: I told her the position was painful, my arm was bending too much, it started to crack... But Flavia didn't listen! Jack: Wait, you're saying she broke your arm in a fit of... passion?! While using those handcuffs? Scorpius: Yes! This slave was a toy to her, that she broke... And Scorpius needs his arm to race! Scorpius: I can barely clean myself with body oil... I'm sure to fail my next race, and then they'll feed me to the lions! Flavia signed my death sentence! Jack: I am sorry you are in this situation, Scorpius. But Centurion and I hope you didn't seek revenge! Examine Broken Mosaic. Jack: That mosaic is of... the victim's drunk friend, Balbina? Well, half her, half a donkey! Jack: Balbina seemed bubbly and fun, but I doubt she'd appreciate being depicted this way! Let's go talk to her again, ! Ask Balbina about the mosaic of herself. Jack: Balbina, did you know about this mosaic Centurion found of you? Balbina: By Neptune! I thought I had destroyed that horror! Flavia unveiled it last night... Jack: But weren't you and Flavia friends? Balbina: I certainly wished for it, Centurion . But she only used me as another form of entertainment for her guests! I was always the punchline to a joke. Balbina: Flavia thought she was superior to me. She didn't care that I can recite all of Catullus' poems... She only thought of me as a farce. Balbina: But now, she's dead, so looks like I'm the one who has the last laugh! Examine Wooden Book. Jack: That book is actually a diary! And probably full of secrets... which is right up Orlando's alley! Let's send it to him, . Analyze Diary. Orlando: , you've given me an early Christmas present! I simply adored reading your victim's diary! I've always enjoyed a bit of gossip, but that Flavia was a true master! Jack: I'm glad, Orlando... So, what did you find out? Orlando: Well, Flavia had notes about all the guests at her soirees. It was page after page of juicy gossip! Orlando: Clearly the idea was to use the information as leverage against her guests later! Jack: So Flavia's parties served a double purpose! Imagine all the intel she could gather in one night... Orlando: There's one note that will interest you. See, homosexuality was accepted for the lower classes, but not for public figures... Orlando: Higher class citizens had to give off a certain image, you see. Being a homosexual would have been very scandalous! Orlando: But that's what Flavia found out about Brutus! She got him drunk and later caught him in the act! She describes it thoroughly in her diary. Jack: So Flavia had the power to ruin Brutus' reputation! Orlando: With that kind of information, there's no doubt that your victim was blackmailing Brutus. Jack: Let's go see Brutus again, ! Talk to Brutus about the victim blackmailing him. Jack: Brutus, we've discovered that Flavia was blackmailing you with her knowledge of your... love for your... fellow men! Brutus (sweating): By Zeus! Lower your voice! Brutus: So, now you know, Centurion . I might as well continue drowning my woes in a cup of Pompeian wine! Jack: It must have been very stressful to have Flavia blackmail you with this information. Brutus: That woman would make sure I never forgot she had the power to destroy me. Imagine if everyone knew I loved another man! Brutus: Love helped me feel alive... I started reading Catullus again, and cleansing myself with body oil every day! Brutus: It was the best I'd felt since Caesar's murder. All because I was in love! Brutus: But Flavia was threatening to ruin everything! She was going to take this feeling away from me, and ruin my reputation all over Rome! It would have been the end of me. Later, at the square... Jack: Wow, ... Whether you're looking for politics, orgies or lions, Ancient Romans sure deliver! Jack: And it looks like anger and pain are always relevant, no matter when we are in time. Our victim definitely wasn't the friendliest of people... Jack: She poked fun at a friend who didn't find it funny... Jack: She also blackmailed Brutus over not behaving the way a Roman man was expected to! Jack: And let's not forget Scorpius, the chariot racer, who had enough of the victim's crazy fantasies! Jack: But was she killed because of her personal affairs, or political ones? I agree, , we should return to the crime scene! Investigate Circus Recliner. Jack: , that cushion has blood on it! It's gotta be our victim's. Let's take a sample! Jack: You're right, it's strange that such a big flower pot is broken. D'you think you could find a clue in there? Jack: I have a feeling we're closing in on our killer, ! Examine Bloody Pillow. Jack: Great, , let's send this sample from the cushion to Theo! Analyze Blood. (Theo is seen with his pet drone, Astro.) Theo: Astro, activate energy-saving mode. Let's not risk you running out of battery! Theo: Ah, ! I got the results of your sample from that cushion! Theo: The blood was your victim's. She touched her bloody nose and then fell onto the cushion you found this sample on. Theo: The sample also made it clear that there was a struggle between your victim and her killer. Flavia pulled at her killer's head, meaning there were hair fragments mixed in the blood! Theo: There weren't any follicles in the sample, so I couldn't get the killer's DNA, but I can say that they have brown hair! Jack: This brown-haired killer must have been browned off at Flavia to want to murder her... Just wait till catches them! Examine Broken Flower Pot. Jack: , there was a rope in that flower pot! Jack: This has to be the rope used to strangle Flavia. Let's send it to Theo! Analyze Rope. Jack: Alright, Theo, I'd bet a lot of money that the rope sent you is what the killer used to strangle Flavia! Theo: I won't take you up on that one, Jack! How about getting that you can't go a day without your anti-aging cream? Jack: Maybe we can just focus on the lab results for this time! Theo: The rope is indeed your murder weapon! I found traces of your victim's blood on it. Theo: But I also found skin cells. They were on the part of the rope the killer held to suffocate your victim... Theo: According to the DNA I found on the skin cells, your killer is younger than thirty years old! Jack: So the killer is under thirty? Guess they could've benefited from gaining a few years of wisdom. will make them see the error of their ways! After completing all the tasks... Jack: We may be stuck in a time of chariot races, , but you're still in the game of justice! We have enough evidence to confront Flavia's killer! Take care of the killer now! Jack: Claudia Pulchra, we know it was you who killed your mother! Claudia: Centurion , what ill thoughts you have! I may have resented my mother, but I wouldn't take her life. Jack: We know you hated Flavia for forcing you to be a Vestal. She had a very full life, while you had to dedicate yours to a goddess! Jack: Which is why you cursed her, asking the gods to tighten a rope around her neck till she died! And when the gods failed you, you did it yourself! Claudia: How... How do you- Jack: After that, you realized one of your mother's earrings had gotten caught in your clothes! So you discarded it near the fountain in the square. Claudia: I... Fine, I admit it, I did kill my mother! She had to die! Claudia: Only Octavian understands. Jack: Octavian? Why would he understand? Claudia: Octavian's the one who makes my life worth living! He's been coming to talk to me. He sympathized with my hatred for my mother. Claudia: He told me he had troubles with Flavia too... And said that if she were dead he'd free me from my Vestal duties and marry me! Claudia: My love for Octavian opened my eyes! I never would've thought to free myself if it weren't for him! Jack: Claudia, you think Octavian cares for you, but he just wanted Flavia dead for political reasons. He manipulated you into doing his dirty work. Claudia: You're lying, Centurion . Octavian is good. He'll free me from the Vestal temple, we'll be together! Jack: Well, he's the one who asked us to find Flavia's killer. We will bring you with him now. Claudia: He'll pardon me, you'll see! At the Circus... Jack: Great Consul Octavian, we found the assailant. It was the Vestal Claudia, Flavia's own daughter. Octavian: Claudia? I am bewildered! Claudia: But, Octavian, you told me to do it! You wished my mother dead and gone! Octavian: My dear girl, it was only a figure of speech! I OBVIOUSLY would NEVER want your poor mother dead! Octavian: I should punish you by having your organs removed with hot pincers! But, because you are a Vestal, you will only be banished from Rome. Claudia: Banished?! But that is as good as dead! Octavian, you- Octavian: I advise that you stop speaking before you say anything you'd regret! (Claudia leaves.) Octavian: Centurion , now that the citizens of Rome know that I am innocent, I no longer require your assistance. Later, in the time machine... Jack: , I cannot believe it! Octavian's one sneaky toad... He manipulated a young woman into doing his dirty work, so he gets off scot-free! Jack: With a mind like that, it's no wonder he's to become the Emperor of Rome! Jack: And we're not done with him yet! He's still got the gold from Gaul that we need to fix the time reactor's circuits! Jack: , now that we're in Octavian's good books by solving the murder, it's time to turn our minds to getting that gold! Kingdoms of Clay (3/5) Jack Archer: I can't believe Octavian, . Claudia may have killed her mother, but Octavian's the one who manipulated her into doing it! Amy: It's distasteful, I agree, but by finding the ostensible culprit you got into Octavian's good graces... Amy: And we can use that to find out where he's stashed the gold we're looking for! Remember, Kai needs it to fix the time reactor! Amy: I suggest that you and try to sweet-talk Octavian and- CENTURIONS! Amy: What's that? Who's yelling? Jack: It sounds like Scorpius! He must be looking for us outside. Amy: Alright, , you and Zara will deal with Scorpius, and then talk to Octavian with Jack! Sweet-talk Octavian to find out where the gold is. Octavian: Ah, Centurion . It is thanks to soldiers like you that I can sleep soundly at night... Comforted knowing that you will always do what is best for me. Jack: We are honored to serve you, O Consul, as mighty as you are cunning! We heard you tricked Mark Antony's people into sending you gold from Gaul... Octavian: Another achievement of mine. The spoils of war will be paraded through the city, so that every citizen can witness the might of Rome! Octavian: First, the guards will parade through Via Flamina, then they will turn East onto Via Della Prestina, and then down Via Tuscana! Jack: Fascinating, Great Consul Octavian! The citizens of Rome are sure to gaze in awe! Octavian: Quite right. I shall retreat to my villa before they block the roads! (Octavian leaves.) Jack: Quick, ! We need to write down everything Octavian said! Jack: I don't know these Ancient Roman streets, but I'm sure Orlando will be able to draw us a map of the gold's path... and find the best spot to intercept it! Analyze Notes. Jack: Orlando, were you able to map out the path Octavian's guards are going to take with the gold? Orlando: Thanks to your notes, , I was able to trace the exact route... Turns out they'll be going by the square! Jack: The square? Hm... It'll surely be crowded, so we're going to have to find a way to disperse the people and get rid of the guards! Orlando: Why not use something modern? Like pepper spray! The locals won't know what hit them, and the square would empty in no time! Jack: Perfect! I saw some in the emergency supply closet. Jack: I'll go grab a can and meet you at the square, ! Later, at the square... Jack (holding a pepper spray bottle): Alright, , the gold hasn't gone by the square yet, but it won't be long now! Jack (holding a pepper spray bottle): Look! The guards are approaching with the treasure... Get ready to spray! Regulus (with a guard): Make way for the spoils of Gaul, make way! Jack (spraying Rugulus and the guard with pepper spray): They'll be dunking their heads in the fountain any second now, ! Regulus (with the guard): AAAAAAAAH! My eyes! What is this burning! (Regulus and the guard leave.) Jack: The guards and the crowd are outta here! Quick, let's search the square and get that treasure! Investigate Roman Fountain. Jack: Quick, , before the guards come back! Jack: That's one impressive chest... Octavian definitely wanted to keep things lavish! Let's open it! Examine Silver Chest. Jack: , you opened the chest! That's enough gold for Kai to fix the time reactor! Jack: Octavian will raise hell when he finds out it's missing... but he was never meant to have the treasure in the first place, had history gone right! Jack: Let's bring the gold to Amy, ! Go tell Amy that we got the gold. Amy: , Chief Scott once told me, "where there's a will, there's a mushroom..." Amy: And even though he was mixing up metaphors, his point about determination was true! I'm seeing it in action: you got the gold! Jack: Now Kai can get on with fixing the time reactor and get us back home! Amy: I'll give him the gold. And here, , let's keep some of it in case of emergencies! Find out what Scorpius wants. Zara: Scorpius, Centurion says you need our help. What's going on? Scorpius: Please, save me... The game master ordered Scorpius to race, but I can't! Scorpius: If they see me injured, they will throw me to the lions. Scorpius needs a friend to race in his place! Zara: A real race? In a chariot? Oh, wow, I'm definitely willing to take your place! Scorpius: Really?! You would do it? Your kindness knows no bounds! Zara: Don't mention it! It'll be fun! But I'll have to pretend to be you, right? Scorpius: Yes, you need Scorpius' flag so that my fans can recognize that you are Scorpius. You also need my chariot, and a helmet that will fit you. Scorpius: I don't know where to get a good helmet, but I know I left my flag at Flavia's villa! Zara: Got it. Centurion and I will go to the villa and find the flag! Investigate Roman Atrium. Zara: Wow, , this atrium is in a worse state than I imagined! The orgy must've been crazy! Zara: You think Scorpius' flag could be hidden in that pile of party leftovers? Alright, let's search it! Examine Party Supplies. Zara: , you found Scorpius' flag under those party supplies... Zara: Okay, so Scorpius also said we need his chariot and a helmet. Man, this is going to be awesome! Zara: You think it would be best for Kai to take a look at Scorpius' chariot? Sure, let's go ask him! In Kai's lab... Kai: Hey, ... Sorry I'm not super upbeat, I just took a painkiller. I have a massive headache and hope this'll kick it to the curb! Zara: I hope you feel better soon! Listen, I know you're super busy working on fixing the time reactor... but I've got a favor to ask... Zara: I'm kind of taking part in a chariot race and I- Kai: A chariot race?! D'you know how dangerous those are? The safety measures are laughable! Zara: Whoa, hey, I'm sure it'll be fine! And that's why I'm here - to ask you to check over the chariot I'll race in! Kai: You bet I will! That chariot will need so many extra safety measures... They didn't even have seatbelts back then! Zara: Kai, you're the best! Thank you so much! We'll check in with you about the chariot later then! Analyze Chariot. (Kai is seen having eyebags throughout the end of the case.) Kai: Who's ready to race in the best not-so-antique chariot? Zara: Kai, you look so tired! I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you with a chariot when you're already working on fixing the time machine! Kai: Nah, it's no problem... You asked so nicely that I couldn't say no! Kai: You'll see, I made it easier to handle. I also installed a few safety measures! Now the chances of you being thrown out of the carriage and trampled by horses are much lower! Zara: Thanks, Kai, you're the best! Zara: Alright, , now we've got a chariot and a flag, all we're missing is a helmet... Scorpius' one won't fit me, but we do need his emblem on it, that way the crowd believes I'm him! Zara: You think Balbina might be able to help us? It's true that rich Romans would often patron racers... Maybe she could give us the helmet we need! Ask Balbina where we can find a helmet. Balbina: Centurion , are you going to the races later? Zara: Yes... we're big fans of Scorpius, actually! We'd love to find a helmet with his emblem to cheer him on with... Balbina: Well, Flavia had one custom-made. She'd always put herself on display like that, and Scorpius was a great favorite of hers! She must have brought it to the Circus with her today... Zara: Then we'll check there! Thank you, Balbina! (Balbina leaves.) Zara: Our ruse worked, ! We found out where to find a helmet, without revealing that I'd actually be replacing Scorpius in the race! Let's grab a snack and go to the Circus! Investigate Circus Maximus Box. Zara: Well, , this certainly LOOKS like the custom-made helmet... It's definitely too small to fit a man's head! Zara: But the emblem's faded! We need it to stand out so people think I'm Scorpius! Let me grab your brush. Examine Helmet. Zara: Scorpius' emblem on the helmet is really visible now, . Zara: So I got a helmet, I got an awesome chariot, and I got the flag. Looks like I'm ready to roll! See you at the race! Later... Jack: Alright, , you ready to see Zara race? Amy: I just heard about that. It doesn't seem like a good idea... We must focus on serious problems, like getting home! Amy: Look at Kai, he's fixing the time reactor circuits with the gold you retrieved. Jack: Exactly, and I got him that gold. The ball's in Kai's court now! We deserve to have some fun... You know, to keep our spirits up! Jack: And after dealing with Octavian, AND nearly getting eaten by a lion, a good time is exactly what the doctor ordered! Amy: Right, I heard about Nebet saving you from a beast. I'm suddenly rather glad she stowed away onboard, if keeping you safe is the result! Jack: Same here. Anyway, it's time to head off to the Circus arena! (Theo is seen wearing a white Ancient Egyptian toga.) Theo: Wait, , I want to come, too! Jack: Okay, let's go cheer Zara on! Go see Zara race. (Zara is seen wearing Scorpius' outfits and helmet.) Zara: Check it out, ! I'm all geared up for the race! Let's hope everyone will believe I'm Scorpius! Zara: Alright, here we go. Wish me luck! (Zara leaves.) Jack (with Theo): Oh man, I can't believe we're going to see a real live Ancient Roman chariot race, ! Theo: I hope Zara's careful... Jack: Go team Scorpius! Race Announcer: Romans, take your seats! The race is about to begin! Harmes, Traites, Attulus and Scorpius are ready... Aaaaand... Race Announcer: And they're off! By Zeus, look at them charge! It's a very good start for Attulus, but Traites is coming up on his left... Race Announcer: Here comes Scorpius! He's coming up... By Mars, his racing is aggressively on point today! Come on! He's on fire! Risking everything to push himself... Race Announcer (sweating): And Scorpius takes the lead! By Mercury, it seems like he's going to a break a record! Yes, yeeees! This is the race of his life! What a legend! Jack: Go, Zara, go! Race Announcer: We're onto the final section... Scorpius is way ahead! The others are eating his dirt! He's on it! What focus! He's going to win! Scorpius crosses the finish liiiiiiine! He's done it! Race Announcer (wiping his sweat): By Neptune, never have I seen a race finish so quickly! Jack: Zara won! We win the prize! Later, aboard the time machine... Theo: Zara, you were amazing! Zara: It was such a thrill, ! I never could've imagined how much fun racing would be! Jack: At least someone made the most of our little layover in Ancient Rome. Seriously though, well done! Zara: I couldn't have done it without 's help. And Kai's! Zara: Speaking of Kai, has anyone seen him? Kai: Hey, Zara... So, did you win? Zara: Oh my God, Kai, you look terrible! You need to lie down. Kai: Nah, I'm tougher than I look. I'm fine... I'm... (Kai collapses.) Jack (with Zara): Kai! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts